Casanova
by Aiyumerita
Summary: Una aldea rodeada por un bosque oscuro del cual muy escasos conocen su ubicación, pero si se percatan de las atrocidades que ocurren en el lugar, tanto que muy pocos visitantes lo frecuentan por el miedo que lo invade. ItaDei
1. Prologo

_**Disclaimer:** La serie de Naruto y sus personajes No me pertenecen son de su creador Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Setting:** AU_

_**Rating:** T_

Primeramente agradesco a mi amiga _**Nell-Chan**_ que fue tan amable de ser mi _**Beta**_.

Ahora pues llevo tiempo que no escribo nada, esto es solo una idea que se me vino a la mente y pos nose avanzarla que es mi fin, asi que espero que les guste.

* * *

**_Prologo_**

Le parecía extraño el olor a humedad en el ambiente, no podía captar alguna imagen clara que no fueran manchones de colores opacos combinados con oscuridad, la cabeza le estremecida con un agudo dolor que no le dejaba ni pensar y un zumbido se apoderaba de sus oídos, sentía el cuerpo con un enorme peso y sus parpados parecían cosidos a sus ojos. Trato de mover los brazos con algo de dificultad, sin embargo también estaban sin poder acceder alguna orden de su cerebro, su garganta estaba seca y sus pies pesados, algunas hebras de cabello le estorbaban en la cara, picándole con las puntas su piel.

Cuando finalmente pudo abrir los ojos completamente, estaba rodeado de tierra y el frio coreo su organismo provocándole un espasmo involuntario por todo el cuerpo, impulsivamente movió sus extremidades con el intento de salir, algo se lo impedía y no le dejaba moverse, miró arriba de su cabeza y allí estaban unos grilletes que rodeaban sus muñecas sujetas a unas cadenas en la pared. Con ferocidad empujó sus manos consiguiendo únicamente lastimarse la piel con el metal, reprimió un gruñido de dolor al ver un líquido carmín bajando por su nuca hasta su ropa manchándola de igual matiz, las fuscas y escasas memorias llegaban de golpe a su cabeza.

El fuego, el humo, un dolor extraño en su cuello; todo fue completamente indefinido, ninguna imagen coherente había quedado en su mente que no fueran los gritos aterrorizados de los aldeanos corriendo por el fuego que se extendía por el ambiente, con el peligro de perder la vida por el escaso oxigeno; que por alguna extraña razón el fuego no lo había tocado ni siquiera haber sentido ni la más mínima quemadura. Presencio a lo lejos el timbre de voz conocido de su prometido gritando su nombre, entrecerró los ojos para poder captar bien la silueta de aquel pelirrojo, las llamaradas de fuego se lo impedían y al contrario sentía como cada vez se alejaba del hombre que le había prometido una mejor vida a él y a su madre.

La necesidad de salir corriendo a su lado era nula, pero el razonamiento de no querer perder la vida en ese lugar le hacía recapacitar las cosas, busco desesperadamente aquellos ojos color miel acompañados de mechones rojizos en su cabeza, pero por ningún lado lo vio, y la voz que alcanzaba a escuchar se había desvanecido entre los griteríos de los demás y los otros cuerpos quemándose de pobres que no pudieron escapar de las llamas ardientes de sus casas.

Una sombra negra cubrió su vista, elevo sus largas pestañas, mostrándoles a sus pupilas celestes buscando quizá a su indudable salvador. Aquellas ilusiones se perdieron cuando pudo observar los fosforescentes ojos del individuo destilando un gran vacío lleno de deseo, tal vez por él o por su sangre, no lo sabía.

El temblor invadió su cuerpo y el mutismo se apodero de su garganta sin articular palabra alguna de socorro, y sucedió, lo que tanto miedo le causaba a todos los aldeanos, lo que tanto evitaban y aborrecían llevándoselos a un miedo irascible más allá de sus propias expectativas, al proceder a ser malditos solo por ese acontecimiento

La mordida por un vampiro.

La sangre no tardo en recorrer su cuello, y el dolor, los sentidos de su cuerpo llevándoselo al punto de perder lo único que creía que estaba un poco más estable, su conocimiento, las ideas e imágenes se borraron lentamente junto con la poca fuerza que aún habitaba su cuerpo, llegando a la inconsciencia.

Se sentía mareado y las ganas de vomitar lo consumieron, sin embargo su estomago no podia realizarlo completamente, una presión lo consumía sin poder devolver cualquier alimento liquido por su boca, a los segundos un insoportable hormigueo surgió desde el fondo de su garganta, sin poder evitarlo tocio con hosquedad, tal áspero sonido resonó en un invariable eco por las paredes, cerró los ojos deseando que todo aquello fuera un sueño, pero sería únicamente una cruel ilusión de su mente al creerlo, porque era cierto, todo era endemoniadamente cierto.

Una media puerta con la madera desgastada se abrió captando su atención, tembló cuando pudo ver las características del hombre, alto, cabello negro, ojos rojos esos mismos ojos que le habían penetrado el alma cuando los había visto por primera vez, hipnotizándolo.

Una máscara impedía mostrar el rostro de aquel hombre, las ropas finas y oscuras abrigaban por completo su piel, en lo que tardo en parpadear el vampiro ya estaba a su lado tomándole del cabello, acariciándolo lentamente, se dejo llevar por la caricia sobre su cabeza para luego sentir los helados dígitos del moreno sobre su cuello, se estremeció por la temperatura de estos, no pudo omitir el gemido que salió su boca cuando le estiro su cuello apartándole las hebras rubias que le cubrían la zona, rozándole lentamente con la yema de los dedos los orificios que recientemente le había provocado horas atrás.

Separó una de sus manos hasta el rostro del joven sin poder evitar acariciar los labios del menor con suma delicadeza y tranquilidad, así mismo subió hasta llegar a los ojos azul cielo que se encontraban allí y los tapo con su mano para que no viera.

Se deslizo la máscara que cubría su rostro, acerco su boca hasta la piel herida del chico y lamio la sangre seca que aún se encontraba, de inminente presencio el espasmo del cuerpo del joven, causándole únicamente las ganas de ver su rostro y su cuerpo sumiso ante él, sin embargo reprimió el sentimiento clavando desmedidamente su mandíbula en la piel herida.

Al instante de sentir nuevamente una mordedura que perforaba su piel desgarrándola con esos filosos dientes. El dolor había llegado de nuevo a su cuerpo y comenzaba a perder las fuerzas, la succión de sentir que le quitaban liquido de su cuerpo le hacían pensar que su alma ya estaba maldita, los sonidos que emitían su boca se detuvieron, al igual que los bruscos movimientos de su cuerpo al acostumbrarse al malestar.

Se detuvo por más que fuera el agradable sabor de la sangre, se detuvo, sabía que si seguía el chico perdería la vida, se alejo de su cuello relamiendo sus labios limpiando el deleitable líquido proveniente del rubio, la expresión que trasmitía el menor era de lo mas provocadora ante las orbes del vampiro, sin quitar la mano de su rostro se aproximo uniendo sus labios junto con los del chico, la calidez y la inestabilidad que fue correspondido su atrevimiento le hicieron introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad con suma prontitud, la sangre que permanecían en sus colmillos sustentaba la boca contraria, su cuerpo fue preso de una inminente excitación chocando su cuerpo con el del joven apresado a la pared, sus labios seguían presos por las caricias que le ejercía la boca del rubio, su prisionero y su próximo amante.

Se separo lentamente volviendo dejar la máscara en su lugar y quitar la mano del rostro del menor, le miro repasando con su mirada unos segundos el cuerpo del menor para luego ponerse de pie y salir como lo había hecho al entrar.

Deidara le vio expectante cuando desapareció.

Sabía que nuevamente ese hombre volvería, algo dentro de su ser lo deseaba, le decía que le era conocido y que muy pronto lo descubriría.

* * *

Bueno esto es solo el prologo del fic, en la proxima vendra lo que será el primer capitulo, aunque eso dependera de los reviews que reciba.

_Pura Vida~_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Capitulo 1°**_

Vivian en una pequeña aldea que estaba rodeada por un oscuro bosque, un lugar del cual muy pocos conocen su ubicación, no obstante si se percatan de las atrocidades que ocurren, tanto que menos aún la frecuentan por el miedo que les invade a tan solo dar un paso en el maldito lugar.

Entre los rumores se decía que un demonio los rodeaba por las noches en busca de saciar su sed, llevando cada vez una víctima para nunca más volvérsela a ver. El temor y la inquietud de las personas por tal acontecimiento les producían una gran desconfianza a cualquier extraño que les visitase.

A los niños, tanto como a los jóvenes les habían advertido que nunca salieran al bosque después de que se ocultara el sol, ni que hablaran con personas desconocidas que para ellos fueran ajenos al pueblo.

Pero claro siempre había una excepción y él era una de ellas, se sabía aquellas normas de memoria, y como no, si su madre se la pasaba recordándoselas todo el tiempo para que se quedaran selladas en su cerebro, sin embargo nunca les tomó importancia, desde pequeño siempre le gusto romper las reglas, sin algún remordimiento que llegase en consecuencia, porque hacia lo que quería y cuando quería, no tenia dueño, ni ataduras, era libre o al menos él lo creía de ese modo.

Constantemente lo habían considerado un joven distinto en el pueblo, verlo revoloteando por toda la aldea y hacer desastres a su voluntad era lo que lo identificaba, ya conocían ese carácter brusco y libertino que poseía, pensaban que lo había sacado de su madre, al igual que su aspecto andrógino, aunque muchos caracterizaban la apariencia del chico como algo equivocado y mal visto por las influencias disímiles e irracionales de su madre que le inculco en un pasado y que ahora se estaban sacando a la luz en el presente. Obteniendo de todo ello a un joven rebelde, de muy poco autocontrol y de una preferencia sexual desconocida ante todos.

El pueblo sabia que la madre del rubio siempre quiso tener una hija en su primer embarazo pero no le fue lo que esperaba al momento de dar a luz porque sus esperanzas se habían roto cuando el pequeño cuerpito de su hijo había salido de su estomago maltratado, una decepción la cual no le permitió vivir en paz por mucho tiempo. En ese período la obsesión de Tsunade de querer hijas apropio la vida de su hijo a convertirlo en algo que ella deseaba, que con el tiempo el mismo Deidara ya estaba acostumbrado, en su inocente mentecilla hacia lo que su madre ordenaba, por ese motivo esa era la apariencia del chico. Pensaba que todo aquello era lo correcto dejándose hacer simplemente al antojo de su madre. Los aldeanos no estaban de acuerdo con la educación que le trasmitía al pequeño pero tampoco se metían, no les incumbía ese asunto, muchos decían y se preocupaban por lo que Tsunade haría si tan solo le menciónense una sola palabra, sabían que esa mujer era de carácter fuerte y lo más seguro el niño también lo sería por sus genes y temían por ello.

Un segundo embarazo lleno la vida de la mujer, algo que dejo muy desconcertado a los pueblerinos, pero de igual modo todos callaron sus bocas, Tsunade tuvo la hija que tanto deseaba, acogiendo del mismo modo que lo había hecho con su primogénito.

En las memorias del chico cuando apenas era un infante recordaba todo lo que su madre hacia con su apariencia, hasta que el punto límite llego a la etapa de su vida donde su razonamiento de adolescente comenzó a surgir, supo que lo que hacía aquella mujer era algo incorrecto, pero ya le era tarde para recapacitar y dar un paso hacia atrás, se acostumbró a ello y no iba a mentir, le gustaba tener el cabello largo y todo su aspecto de ese modo afeminado, le valía lo que dijeran a sus espaldas o que tanto se burlarán, de todas formas siempre se las cobraba.

En la aldea solo se dedicaba ayudarle a su madre a junto con su hermana con las telas, haciendo distribuciones de la misma por el pueblo, sin necesidad de salir más allá del parámetro indicado hacia el bosque. Las replicas y exageraciones de su madre cuando se enteraba de su desobediencia al hacer otras cosas fuera de su trabajo, era cuando escuchaba sus gritos y castigos, sin embargo le daba lo mismo lo que le dijera, siempre era lo mismo, no le interesa si salía por las noches del pueblo y se iba a verse con su mejor amigo a juguetear por ahí. Nunca sucedía nada y así seguiría siendo.

Su madre solo era una paranoica.

* * *

El mechón de cabello en su cara le estorbo para mirar más allá de la espesura del bosque, removió tanto amarillo de su rostro detrás de su oreja y afiló la mirada para captar lo que había más adelante. Escondido detrás de un árbol cuidándose de que nadie lo viera se refugió en la corteza espiando entretenido las siluetas de los leñadores que se encontraban trabajando. Su atención se centró específicamente en uno de ellos, un joven moreno, no tan corpulento como sus demás compañeros. Una traviesa y sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al verlo con el rostro sudoroso y el cabello desaliñado.

– Deja eso Itachi… Es hora del almuerzo – Se escuchó la orden de uno de los fornidos hombres mientras daba una palmada amistosa en el hombro del aludido llamando su atención, este apenas llego a darse la vuelta.

– Enseguida voy – Informó recogiendo algunos maderos y ponerlos en orden en una de las carretas.

– ¡Apúrate! ¡Ya nos vamos! – Grito a lo lejos un tercero, cargando consigo su única herramienta de trabajo y llevando en su espalda un enorme abrigo para marcarse con el resto de los trabajadores.

El moreno estando atento de ello se percató de que faltaba su hacha, devolvió sus anteriores pasos hacia un tronco cortado donde había dejado dicho objeto, pestaño un par de veces confundido al ver que esta no estaba en su correspondiente lugar, al instante su mirada ya se encontraba revisando los alrededores; tenuemente en su rostro se había formado sin querer una sonrisa al presenciar una cabellera rubia escondida en uno de los robustos árboles de roble, se acercó hasta este con pisadas lentas distinguiendo de que había encontrado a un acosador que lo estuvo observando trabajar.

– ¿Qué haces? – Su voz sonó divertida con una matiz de frialdad ante la figura de su amigo al tenerlo enfrente.

– Tu qué crees… – Respondió con una sonrisa más grande que la del otro joven al verle descubierto infraganti sosteniendo su hacha en sus delgadas manos, levantó el objeto llevándolo hasta su hombro –...divirtiéndome, hnm.

– Eso es mío... – Extendió la mano para tomar lo que era de su propiedad, los pasos de retroceso del rubio le hizo saber que no se lo permitiría – Devuélvemela – Ordeno con apatía, más el rubio solo retrocedió un poco en aumento expresando una burlona sonrisa de picardía.

Estaba cansado, su cuerpo adolorido, sus extremidades pesadas, así que no estaba para soportar las bromas de su amigo, lo haría en otro momento, como siempre, pero ahora no era la ocasión. Suspiro con intolerancia al verlo alejarse y esconderse en otro de los robles con su herramienta. Mirándole desde su posición afilo su oscura mirada en forma amenazante anunciando así una advertencia de su estado de humor al rubio, sin embargo este solo lo ignoro.

– Dámela ahora, Deidara – Firme y serio siguió en su posición y anunció tales palabras, más la arrogancia de su amigo solo le hacía que perdiera la paciencia.

– ¿Que harás para que lo haga, Itachi? – Incitó el rubio, el mencionado ensanchó su sonrisa ante la pregunta acercándose al menor.

En un movimiento ágil y veloz Itachi lo había tirado contra el pasto del bosque, haciendo que soltara el hacha de ipso facto* a unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

– No hace falta que te responda – Aún con esa expresión seria se había puesto encima del chico apoyando sus manos en el suelo a los lados de su cabeza y acercarse a su rostro para mirarle a los ojos.

La delgada figura de Deidara era algo magnifico, presenciarlo con el cabello rubio esparcido en la hierba y mirar ese par de ojos claros que no podía saber cómo identificar, solo verlo le provocaba tantas emociones juntas que le revolvían en el estómago. Sin percatarse de ello se estaba aproximando demasiado a sus labios hasta sentir un agradable cosquilleo que despertó cuando el aliento de Deidara rozaba en su rostro y los dedos del menor le estaban acariciando el cabello.

– Itachi – Susurro lánguida y torpemente contra sus labios, deseando el mismo contacto que el moreno.

Las trilladas y fuertes tonadas de la campana provenientes de la aldea les hicieron perder todo ambiente mágico del momento, haciendo que se separasen de inmediato estando conscientes de sus acciones. De nuevo el estridente sonido llego hasta sus oídos abarcando toda su atención.

– Algo ha pasado – Pronuncio tangente el moreno estando consiente de que aquel sonido no significaba más que otra cosa de que alguna desgracia había pasado en el pueblo.

Sin decir una palabra Deidara se adelantó hasta llegar a la entrada con la mayor rapidez que podía siendo seguido de Itachi a unos metros. La incertidumbre cubrió su rostro y el miedo correo su cuerpo al ver el montón de personas reunidas en un solo punto.

– ¿Que sucede, hnm? – Pregunta que le era imposible evitar ante su desesperación por saber el acontecimiento. Sin embargo nadie se preocupó por contestarle, únicamente callaron, cosa que provocó que se le encresparan los pelos.

Un fuerte dolor en su pecho le hizo saber que no sería nada bueno, se acercó a una chica que se encontraba arrinconada con las lágrimas derribando por sus mejillas, evidencia clara que estuvo en el momento del ataque, espero un momento a que esta le dirigiera la mirada, cosa que no realizó, al no hacerlo se desesperó y la tomo de los hombros.

– ¡Joder!, ¡Dime que mierda ha sucedido! – Sus ojos se asombraron al ver el rostro de la joven.

Sin esperar respuesta de la misma se dio la vuelta y se abrió paso por entre la multitud de gente amontonada, cuando llego al punto de atención sus ojos no procesaban lo que estaban viendo, al momento de que sus manos comenzaron a temblar seguido de todo el cuerpo y callo de rodillas frente el inerte cuerpo de su hermana.

– I-Ino… – Las palabras se le quedaron trabadas en la garganta al paso que la tomaba entre sus brazos y observaba su ensangrentado cuello con unos orificios derramando líquido espeso, al paso que sus lágrimas también hacían el mismo proceso.

– Fue atacada por el vampiro – Anunció uno de los aldeanos acercándose hacia el par de hermanos. Deidara levantó el rostro para mirarlo de reojo, haciendo que el aldeano retrocediera sus pasos ante la mirada de furia que le fue dirigida.

En sus manos apretaba la tela del vestido manchado de carmín con fuerza ante la ineptitud de las personas, con la mirada apretada por la ira tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo muerto de su hermana menor, poniéndose en pie para observarlos a todos.

– ¡Malditos! – Su voz se había amplificado a tomar un tono más grave – … ¡¿Porque no hicieron nada?! – Duda, esa duda que estaba en su cabeza, eran un pueblo, debían defenderse entre ellos ante un enemigo, pero eso no era válido para cuando se trataba del miedo que cada uno tenía, o mejor dicho la cobardía que no podían enfrentar.

Mientras veían al rubio lamentándose, solamente hicieron -en opinión de Deidara- lo único que sabían hacer; callar, callaron su falta de valentía.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el cabello húmedo de la sangre… Porque tenía que haberle pasado a su hermana, la única con la que podía contar, la única que sabía cuáles eran sus problemas, la única con la que compartía su mismo dolor y sangre. No era justo, un acontecimiento y una vida más que se llevaba el maldito pueblo en donde vivía.

– Como íbamos a saberlo, el demonio apareció en el día, nunca había hecho tal cosa – Contesto una chica de cabello azulado, misma que había estado momentos atrás llorando – desafortunadamente Ino-chan fue la que tomó el vampiro para alimentarse – Con el pañuelo que tenía en mano se tapó la boca evitando sollozar de nuevo – Lo… Lo lamento tanto Deidara…

Ignoró a la chica sin más, estaba más preocupado por saber qué hacer y no se esperaba tampoco la reacción que tomaría su madre cuando se enterara.

Avanzó los siguientes pasos para llegar a casa, cuando una mano en su hombro le detuvo ayudándole a cargar el cuerpo de la chica, mirando solo encontró el oscuro cabello de Itachi a su lado, agradeció con voz apagada antes de seguir por el camino, dejando atrás a las miradas perseguidoras de los demás al verlo marcharse.

* * *

Agradezco a mi nee-sama -**Nell**- que es mi beta y a **Vale** por unas palabrillas que me dio XDD

Bueno se que llevo tiempo que no subo y que no escribo nada y la verdad es que ya le estoy perdiendo el gusto al ItaDei y todas las parejas que tengan que ver con el mundo de Naruto, es raro pero como vi el manga y me decepcione tremendamente por lo sucedido -consecuencia- deje de verlo _ _Uu

Seguro algunas se dieron cuenta que este capitulo se parece a algo por hay XD la verdad es asi, pero solo saque el principio, más adelante cambiare completamente la trama y no se parecerá nada al "original" de donde la saque XD

Como sea espero que les gustara y todo eso.

Gracias por los reviews pasados, me hicieron feliz

Y si quieren que lo continué mandemen un review -es enserio ¬¬

Bye, cuidesen y Pura vida~


End file.
